Shard of Hate: Utter Contempt (Solo)
__TOC__ Introduction In the wake of Lanys T'Vyl's demise, the throne of Hate was vacant. Saryrn the Mistress of Torment and Ullkorruuk the Archtraitor battled for supremacy, each attempting to claim the seat of power for themselves - a decision they would both soon regret. Much to their dismay, the rightful god of Hate, Innoruuk, was restored and regained his throne with little effort on his part. The vile god vows that they will pay the price for their insolence and arrogance! Woe to any traveler who dares to explore the revitalized Shard of Hate, the celestial home to the aforementioned divine father of spite and malevolence. Your presence here is unwelcome, no matter your blood, your alignment, or your past actions. All will meet merciless resistance at the hands, claws, and teeth of the newly reunified minions of Hate! But the unique treasures and great power that await inside beckon the bravest and the boldest Norrathians, as they have in ages past. Will fate see your name added to the ranks of victorious heroes or those of the defeated insurrectors? Notes * There are 23 named mobs in this zone. You can only spawn 5 of them per run. There are 5 groups. The first 4 groups have one of 5 named you can spawn. The last group has one of 3. * You will get one of each of the first 3 groups in various parts of the zone, then one from group 4 at the , and a final named inside . * Dispelling every monster in the zone is really a good idea. Named Group 1 * appears on the stairs in ** Spawned by killing , found near the . * in at . ** Kill and loot , , , , and , then delete the armor from your inventory. * , spawns at , then roams along the path toward's . ** Spawned by killing and in , , and along the path near . * is at ** Spawned by slaying (along the path near ), then pick up and move the slain chests to a marked spot in front of '''a hungry chest' .'' * ** Spawned by killing . Group 2 * is at . ** Spawned by slaying non-aggro in the zone. * spawns in the ** ''Spawned by killing in the zone. * is a carrion golem that spawns in the ** Spawned by clearing the three around his body and then right-clicking '''a partially eaten corpse', then sprinkling with 5 Ire Dust, collected from clickable barrels all around the zone.'' * ** Spawned by clicking four '''hanging cages' in the and killing the that emerge from them, then click the lamp to drain the blood pool, and climb down the ladder into the pit.'' * spawns on the stage in . ** Spawned by killing the and as well as the in , then defiling the three statues. Match the color of the illuminated stage section. Group 3 * on the , a balcony above the transporter in the . ** Spawned by Speaking to Voice of K'Lorn at the entrance, then killing , , and , which makes the fourth transporter active. * spawns from the fountain in the ** Spawned by killing the wandering to obtain Venomous Sword Oil. Use the poison, then kill all the . * spawns at a grave to one side of the ** Spawned by clearing the , then clicking the tombstone. * is a carrion golem found walking between the and around . ** Spawned by right-clicking the golem, then sprinkling with 10 Ire Dust, collected from clickable barrels all around the zone. * spawns beside the organ in the . ** Spawned by clicking on '''musical notes' that appear in random locations.'' Group 4 * roams along the dirt below the stairs that lead to the . ** Spawned by slaying the that spawn from portals that appear all over the zone. In order to see them, you must loot on one of the librarian platforms in or near , then use the charm. ** The skull can also sometimes be found in * is west of the stairs at the ** ''Spawned by killing one of the following: , , , , or . Next, kill , and , in that order. Sprinkle 15 Ire Dust on '''a heartless corpse' to activate.'' * Scorn Baron and Scorn Baroness ** To spawn, harvest '''a chamber key' on the ground. The key opens the door to the , which opens off of the at . On 05/29/2018, Chrol reported that the key would be findable using Track Harvestables after the next hotfix. Possible key locations:'' *** Beside the left side of the organ in the *** *** In the pit of the blood well in the * is at the top of the stairs at the ** Spawned by slaying , , , , , and * appears on the steps of the at . ** Spawned by slaying the on either side of the around and . Group 5 * is within the , which is entered by clicking the doors of the . * Gruesome Twosome ** From Chrol on Official Forums: There is currently a bug with summoning the Gruesome Twosome and Cantankerous Triumvirate in the solo version of this zone. This will be fixed for Thursday (31 June 2018). ** , and together within the , which is entered by clicking the doors of the . * Cantankerous Triumvirate ** From Chrol on Official Forums: There is currently a bug with summoning the Gruesome Twosome and Cantankerous Triumvirate in the solo version of this zone. This will be fixed for Thursday (31 June 2018). ** , , and together within the , which is entered by clicking the doors of the . Credits